On t'a pas oublié
by Zachitoya
Summary: One-Shot/Song-fic sur la chanson 'On t'a pas oublié' de Sir Pathétik. Sasuke pense à un certain perso ... Désolé, résumé pourri, le one-shot est meilleur


Salut ! Voici un petit one-shot que j'ai trouvé dans le fin fond de mes documents ^^ J'esère que vous allez aimé ! Pensez à laisser des comm's pour que je puisse m'améliorer ^^

Disclamer : La chanson est de Sir Pathétik. Les personnages de Naruto sont de Masashi Kishimoto. Seul le one-shot est de moi (dans le fond, il reste plus grand chose =_=').

**On t'a pas oublié**

Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, ça fait cinq ans que t'es mort au combat. L'Akatsuki était décidée à t'avoir, mais tu nous as protégés jusqu'au bout. Tu sais, je pense à toi à toutes les nuits, je te vois dans les étoiles, me faisant signe que tout va bien. Mais pour nous, c'est si difficile. T'étais notre baka toujours souriant. T'étais un vrai soleil, une lumière qui attire toutes les sortes d'insectes attirés par la lumière. Je demanderai à Shino c'est lesquels … Et quand je te vois pas dans les étoiles à cause des nuages, je rêve de toi. En fait, Sakura et Hinata aussi, à ce qui paraît.

_Ça fait un boute que t'es parti_

_Qu'on pense à toi j'te vois juste la nuit_

_Les jours sans toi sans notre rayon d'soleil_

_Depuis qu'j'rêve à toi ben y'a pu rien d'pareil_

Depuis que t'es pu là, les journées sont toutes pareilles. Même Konohamaru a renoncé à t'imiter pour les conneries. En fait, elles étaient, le trois-quart du temps, vraiment plates, mais elles faisaient qu'il se passait quelque chose de neuf dans le village, qu'il soit pas trop tranquille. En plus, je suis devenu plus fort depuis que j'ai tué mon frère, Itachi. Je suis sûr que t'aurais voulu que je te raconte le combat. Mais surtout, je m'ennuie de quand on était jeunes. C'est vrai, les deux seuls enfants sans parents. J'avais remarqué que tu m'avais remarqué lorsque je me pratiquais à faire la Boule de feu suprême. Ça fini qu'une certaine complicité est née entre nous, alors qu'on s'était jamais parlé, sauf pour se lancer des bêtises.

_Les jours s'resemblent pis j'aurais l'gout d't'appeler_

_Prendre des nouvelles juste te raconter_

_C'qui s'passe de bon c'que j'suis devenu_

_S'rappeler du temps où on était des tit-culs_

Et lorsqu'on aurait arrêté d'être dans la Team Kakashi, toi Hokage et moi Ambu, on se serrait revu devant un verre de saké, et je t'aurais raconté toutes les choses que tu ne vois pas, à être emprisonné dans ton bureau et en échange, tu m'aurais raconté ce qui se passe de passionnant dans tes problèmes avec le conseil. Mais surtout, on aurait pu parler de nos familles. Tu savais que je me suis marié à Sakura ? Et elle est enceinte. On a hâte de savoir si se sera un garçon ou une fille. On a déjà décidé les prénoms : ton nom, si c'est un gars, et Ino, si c'est une fille. Sakura pense beaucoup à sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle est partie à Suna rejoindre Kankurô. Et je sais qu'après, on serait allés s'entraîner sur notre terrain habituel, celui de la Team Sept, pour finir retourner dans un bar prendre encore un peu de saké. Si tu savais comment tu me manques ! Je me rappelle encore de toi parfaitement, comme si c'était hier, mais un souvenir ou une image ne pourra jamais remplacer l'original, celui que je ne peux plus voir.

_S'conter nos vie en débouchant une bière_

_Faire du sport ensemble ou aller prendre un verre_

_J'me rappelle de toi comme si c'était hier_

_J'ai ben d'la peine de plus pouvoir te voir_

C'est bizarre, je peux tout te raconter, je suis enfin sûr que t'ira pas tout balancer au premier venu, comme quand je t'ai dit que je commençais à voir Sakura différemment et que tu es allé le dire à Ino. Le lendemain, tout le monde était au courant, j'ai pas pu sortir pendant deux jours. Et maintenant, tu dois avoir pas mal de fun à rire de mal gueule, alors que je te raconte tout. Mais est-ce que c'est bien en haut ? Est-ce que les ramens sont bons ? Sinon, je peux aller tuer le vieux Ichiraku pour qu'il aille t'en faire là-bas. Tu sais, j'ai commencé à déprimer l'autre soir, je sais même pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vu un garçon de six ans, blond. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux aussi bleus que les tiens. J'ai détourné le regard et, quand je suis revenu, le petit avait disparu. J'aime bien pensé que c'était toi qui es venu me remonter le moral ce soir-là, comme si tu savais que la nuit, je t'attends.

_J'peux même t'dire c'que j'dis à personne_

_En haut là-bas j'espère qu't'as ben du fun_

_Sois un guide pour moi quand ça feel pas fort_

_Pis viens m'rejoindre quand ça s'ra sombre dehors_

Lorsque ça va mal, je vais au mont Hokage, comme toi. Et je vois ta petite amie, Hinata, sur la tête du Yondaïme, comme tu le faisais quand tu filais pas fort. Et c'est là, aussi que tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi. Je me rappelle ton visage. En fait, j'ai toujours une petite pensée pour toi. Mais cela fait si longtemps que t'es plus là que j'voudrais te dire que je m'ennuie de toi, mais c'est plus fort que ça. En fait, tu me manques tellement que j'ai envie de crier, de mon perchoir, que je pense à toi à tous les jours. Everyday …

_T'es toujours en d'dans d'moi_

_J'ai des pensées pour toi_

_Ça fait un bout t'es parti_

_Mais on t'a pas oublié_

_J'aimerais t'dire que j'm'ennuies_

_Pis qu'tu nous manques en estie_

_J'ai envie d'crier j'pense à toi everyday_

Lorsqu'on se réunit entre amis, on pense à toi et on raconte des anecdotes de jeunesse, mais le plus bizarre, c'est que je sors des trucs que t'aurais dit, un peu comme si je te prêtais ma voix. Mais le plus dur, c'est lorsque les Douze de Konoha se rassemblent, il y a toujours une seule chaise vide, la tienne. Elle est toujours placée entre ma chaise et celle d'Hinata. Tu vois, t'es toujours à côté de nous, même si tu n'es pas la physiquement.

_J'ai plein d'souvenirs quand j'pense à toi_

_Viens donc nous parler j'te prête ma voix_

_C'est vrai tout seul t'es dur à oublier_

_T'es à côté même si t'es éloigné_

Le soir, alors que Sakura est couchée, je suis au bord de la fenêtre, je regarde les étoiles et je suis sûr que t'es là. Je te raconte ma journée, mais ça t'intéresse pas, je le sais, je te connais. Alors je finis par sortir une blague foireuse avant d'aller me coucher. Pourtant, je sais que t'es là, que tu nous surveilles, nous, les Douze de Konoha, mais surtout nous, les gars qui étaient tes compagnons et meilleurs amis : Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Gaara (même s'il n'est pas de Konoha) et moi, Sasuke. J'espère que tu nous aide à faire de nous des hommes, de véritables personnes, et pas les clowns ambulants qu'on était avant ton départ.

_Le soir dans l'ciel j'cheque les étoiles_

_J'suis sûr t'es là_

_Fait que c't'a toi que j'parle_

_J'espère t'es bien pis qu'tu veilles sur tes chums_

_Aide-nous tous à devenir des hommes_

Ça fait maintenant six ans que t'es mort, mais les journées n'ont pourtant pas changé. Tu vois, partir à l'aventure, retourner buter quelques vilains comme Zabuza ou Orochimaru me ferais pas de mal. Mais c'est avec toi que j'ai fait tout ça et c'est avec toi que je voudrais recommencer. Tout le monde se demande si tu serais devenu Hokage. Tsunade vient de remettre le poste à Kakashi, mais je suis sûre que c'est à toi qu'elle aurait voulu le remettre. On vient de rentrer à la maison. J'aimerais tellement que t'arrive en courant, me criant que t'avais raison, que t'étais le plus fort. Alors moi, je te répondrais que dire bonjour ne fait pas de mal non plus.

_La vie passe pis les journées s'ressemblent_

_J'aurais aimé ça faire un autre trip ensemble_

_On s'demande toute c'que tu s'rais devenu_

_Passes donc chez nous pis viens donc m'dire salut_

Est-ce qu'il fait froid là-haut ? En tout cas, je te dis de prendre soin de toi, parce qu'on n'est pas prêt de te rejoindre. Si tu savais, on est tous devant la stèle des morts. Ton nom y est inscrit. On a dû se battre avec le conseil, mais on a réussi. Puisque c'est le jour de ta mort, on est tous entrain de prier pour toi. Et je te demande de veiller sur moi, mais aussi sur les autres de notre génération. On se tient les coudes, mais on a besoin d'un ange gardien, un ange fait de feu et de flamme, un soleil pour nous guider.

_C'est frette là-bas_

_Prends soin d'toi_

_Tes chums t'ont pas oublié_

_Veille sur moi_

_Pis on t'oublie pas_

_Tes chums t'ont pas oublié_

Lorsque ça va mal, je vais au mont Hokage, comme toi. Et je vois ta petite amie, Hinata, sur la tête du Yondaïme, comme tu le faisais quand tu filais pas fort. Là-bas, je me rappelle ton visage, je me dit que tu aurais dû te trouver sur ce mont toi aussi. En fait, j'ai toujours une petite pensée pour toi. Mais cela fait si longtemps que t'es plus là que j'voudrais te dire que je m'ennuie de toi, mais c'est plus fort que ça. En fait, tu me manques tellement que j'ai envie de crier, de mon perchoir, que je pense à toi à tous les jours. Everyday …

_T'es toujours en d'dans d'moi_

_J'ai des pensées pour toi_

_Ça fait un bout t'es parti_

_Mais on t'a pas oublié_

_J'aimerais t'dire que j'm'ennuies_

_Pis qu'tu nous manques en estie_

_J'ai envie d'crier j'pense à toi everyday_

Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'était pas venu à Suna, me voir, et quand tu arrivais enfin, l'Akatsuki est arrivée. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu te battais contre Pein avec une ardeur qui montrait tes dernières forces pour quelqu'un qui te connait vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui a vécu les mêmes problèmes que toi : moi, Gaara. Si tu savais tout ce que t'as manqué ici : il y a enfin eu une fille qui m'a compris et maintenant, nous avons eu une petite fille ensemble que j'ai nommée d'après ton nom : Naruko. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi, avec une personne qui comprenait mon désarroi : essayer de s'occuper d'un enfant alors que nous même nous n'avons pas eu de parents, c'est si difficile ! Maintenant, il est trop tard, mais sache que je pense très fort à toi, Naruto …

_(Gaara__)_

_It's bein__g like 15 years not a day goes by_

_Without a thought or a mention_

_Nah they don't stop_

_Missing you, wishing you_

_Was lying as it goes by_

_But its aight_

_Your by the side_

_Of the most high_

_But you could see your voice know_

_We all grown__ed up_

_We doing are little thing_

_From raps to hold ups_

_Just kidding_

_Ya'll know how__ I like to play_

_Dig ropes and facial hair_

_But I'm still the same_

_So for a while_

_I was lost_

_Bad boy acting wild_

_And I was of course_

_Life was hard_

_And I was sort_

_Motherless child_

_Meet the time when I__ was yours_

_Man, when I__ was yours_

_I made a man of myself_

_Did it for you_

_It was hell_

_What you do what you got to do_

_I even got a little girl_

_Named after you_

_If I could_

_I would__ giving my life for you_

Naruto, mon meilleur ami, sache que je penserai toujours à toi, quoiqu'il arrive et que le nouveau porteur de Kyubi sera traité comme il se doit : c'est ce que tu aurais voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Mon meilleur ami, profite des étoiles, tu les as toujours tellement aimé …

_(Sasuke)_

_T'es toujours en d'dans d'moi_

_J'ai des pensées pour toi_

_Ça fait un bout t'es parti_

_Mais on t'a pas oublié_

_J'aimerais t'dire que j'm'ennuies pis qu'tu nous manques en estie_

_J'ai envie d'crier j'pense à toi everyday_

_T'es toujours en d'dans d'moi_

_J'ai des pensées pour toi_

_Ça fait un bout t'es parti_

_Mais on t'a pas oublié_

_J'aimerais t'dire que j'm'ennuies pis qu'tu nous manques en estie_

_J'ai envie d'crier j'pense à toi everyday_


End file.
